zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of the Zitboy
Story Line While working, Zim is alerted of intruder's presence and quickly checks it out. He discovers a very large and suspicious squirrel which he soon realizes is Dib in disguise. Although failing Dib informs Zim that his home's security system is flawed which Zim denies as he claims, "Nothing breaches my defenses!" at which time a pizza man arrives and walks past him. The delivery man gives GIR his pizza as Zim reenters his house pondering whether or not his security system is breached or not. In a messy frenzy GIR consumes his pizza which disgusts Zim by its smell and then hugs Zim while covered in grease. Immediately upon removing GIR from himself Zim orders GIR to bring him soap to remove the grease on his face only to discover the soap contains bacon in it. GIR suddenly realizes Zim has a pimple which he inform him with an infomercial of a product to treat it (Acne Blast.) GIR immediately procures a tube of the cream, which he begins to eat, only to have it taken away by Zim. However, instead of treating his pimple only causes it to expand and grow. Horrified Zim chastises GIR only to discover he has taken residence within his pimple. While pondering the negative outcome of the pimple's presence GIR draws a face on the pimple. As Zim shakes away he accidently discovers that the pimple has hypnotic powers as he uses it to hypnotize GIR. Dressing it in a small purple suit, he dubs his pimple "Pustulio." Coming to Skool, Zim tests out Pustulio's hypnotic powers on the skool children who all fall prey to Zim's control. Looking from a distance, Dib follows Zim as he leads the children back into class. Jumping heroically into class, Dib unsuccessfully attempts to break the children away from the pimple's hypnotic control and is quickly captured by one of Zim's hypnotized henchmen, Torque. Unable to fight Pustulio's hypnosis, Dib confesses to Zim the weakness in his security system. This works, and Dib is now Zim's hypnotic slave. Facts of Doom *When Zim is leading the children past Gaz, you can see she's reading a book called Punch Club, which is a reference to the novel Fight Club by Chuck Palahniuk which also turned into a cult film by the same name. *The box Zim picks up in the closet is labeled 'Headless Bodies.' *In the Acne Blast commercial, after the teenage boy has cleared his face of acne, he attracts two women. They are Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera, making a cameo appearance. *Richard Horvitz's favorite Zim line is from this episode. "Why was there bacon in the soap!?!" *Zim breaks the forth wall by looking at the audience, possibly making Pustulio to hypnotize them to be Zim's hypnotic slave. *Gaz is the only one who is immune to "Pustulio"'s hypnosis *In this episode it is discovered that the blue square on GIR's torso is a hidden compartment for storing stuff like Acne Blast. *Goof- When Zim is screaming at Dib about his security system, the front door is open. However, when the pizza delivery man rings the doorbell, it is closed. Quotes Zim: Stop, stop! Get away! Zim: Look into Pustulio, he is your master, he is... Gaz: Go away! Zim: Are you sure you don't wanna look at Pustulio? Zim: Why was there bacon in the soap?! GIR: I made it myself! Dib: But one day, you'll be sitting in your house feeling all safe and secure, and then you'll look over and I'll be there, doin' stuff! Zim: Stuff? In my home? Never! Delivery Man: Here's the pizza you ordered. GIR: Thank you! I-I love you. Zim: You! Frolicking dirt child! Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/rise-of-the-zitboy/episode/178263/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography